Is It Over?
by Ronnie3
Summary: It ended, didn't it? Or is there chance it will continue?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
I remember the day like it was yesterday. When in a reality it was six years  
  
ago. We were graduating and then going to University. What was really hard   
  
was going to different directions. Chase was going to LA and I was going to   
  
Boston. I thought we could make it work. How was I wrong.  
  
We had perfect summer. We kissed, laughed, talked, made plans for the future.  
  
The last night together we made love for the first time. It was beautiful. I  
  
dreamed we would last for an eternity.  
  
One month later my dreams were crushed. Chase called that he met someone else  
  
and that between us it was over. I cried that night for two reasons. The   
  
"love of my life" broke up with me and I was pregnant. I knew I couldn 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
You know the phraze "La vida es dolor"? That is how I feel in this moment. I  
  
am at their wedding, sitting in front row beside my mom with glued   
  
I-am-so-happy-for-you smile. Yet in my heart I cry so much.  
  
I have this Something-bad.is-going-to-happen feeling in mu gut. I thought it  
  
is somehow connected to Chase's wedding, but now I fear not.  
  
I turn my head with others as music starts play. Dulci and her father slowly  
  
heads towards Chase, who is standing by the alter. Chase tried to talk to me,  
  
but I only said congratulations. I don't know why they even invited me. Must  
  
be our relationship through our parents. I know I wouldn't like to have my ex   
  
on my own wedding.  
  
Dulci's dad gives her hand to Chase. They starts to say their speech, when   
  
my cell starts ringing. I take it although many people look at me like I am  
  
the worst filth im the world for interupting the wedding.  
  
I listen and with every other word my hand trembles more. Then the person   
  
hangs up. My eyes fills up with tears and I have to leave. Have to go where  
  
I am needed. I stand up, turn and run out of church with tears streaming down  
  
my face. I don't hear someone coming after me and asking what is wrong until   
  
he grabs me by my shoulder and turns around. I can't believe who it is. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chase's POV  
  
When I think what I did wrong in my past, I can answr right away. Breaking up with Nicole. She was my ONE. Now I am marrying someone else.  
  
I haven't seen Nicole in six years. After the break up through phone. I let her go because I was coward. I couldn't bear it if she was the first one to leave me. I didn't have faith in the making-it-through thing.  
  
To make it easier and to forget I started to fool around. I went from one girl to another. Until I ended up with Dulci again. That happened three years ago. She became „my rock". I gave her all of my heart thet I could. She thinks I love her more than Nicole, but only I know the truth. She is replacemant. She can't compare to Nicole, but I love her in the way you love a very dear friend. I know we can be happpy or so I thought.  
  
My bubble was crashed by reality while confronted with Nicole. She came to my wedding. She CAME and sits in front row. I tried to talk to her, but she only said ‚Congatrs' and went off to sit. I look at her and in my mind I remember the first time we met as children, how we grew up and then ... I can't shake off feelings of wondering and jealousy. Is she with someone? If she is then why isn't he here?  
  
My thoughts are interupted as a music starts to play. Dulci and her father are coming towards to me.  
  
We are saying the words when cell rings. Everyone turns to look at the guilty one. I see Nicole. She pales and then without any words looks at us with eyes filled with tears, turns and runs out very quickly out of the chapel. I want to follow her.  
  
* *  
  
Thanks to : SVU-Watcher14, klfduchess, Rachel, Lastarr, Sweet-Oklahoma, DCFanatic4890, Elfin Princess Prue for your reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Nicole's POV  
  
I shouldn't be really surprised that I saw him. He always had thing for saving the damsel in the distress. He looked older than I remembered him, but hey I didn't see him for six years.  
  
„Hello Nicole."he says.  
  
I have to smile, evn though my face is wet from tears and my eyes are red from crying.  
  
„Hi. Long time since we saw each other, isn't it?"I can't help to say.  
  
„What happened? he asked. Always directly to the point. Not beating around the bushes.  
  
„I have to leave. I have to go to hospital."I replied. I din't want anyone to know the truth. Then I would have to tell them about Marianne. That's something I want to keep as a secret.  
  
„You can trust me Nicole."he says. Itš like he knows what I'm thinking. „I will take you."and I know I can't say no. He left no room for me to back out. It wasn't an offer, but statement.  
  
„OK, but you can't say where I am going. Understand?"I replied, too with a statement. Two could play this game. He nods and turns around.  
  
„Where are you going?"I ask, feeling a little stupid.  
  
„I am just going to say goodbye and that I will return to the party."he answers and gives me a smile. I return it and wonder how could I let my walls go down and let someone from my past get through. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Person's POV  
  
She looked beautiful as ever. I couldn't forget even after that long time. I was in love with her, how could I not be? She never knew and I never told her. I wished for her to be happy and I knew that I wasn't the one to make her.  
  
When I saw her again today, some of my feelings resurfaced. I'll always love her as my first love, but thank god I moved on. I found girl, who is the ONE for me. I love her with every fiber of my heart. Cheesy, isn't it?  
  
I wanted to talk to her, but her whole pose screamed I-do-not-want-to-talk- to-anyone. I decided to catch up with her later after the wedding. I settled to watching her and trying to read her body language. I din't learn anything.  
  
Deep in thoughts I almost missed Chase and Dulci exchanging their vows or the cell phone ringing. I watched as Nicole took it, hoe she paled and started crying. And the tne running out. So I did the only thing I could think of. Ran after her.  
  
I approached her asking what was wrong. She answered truthfully, yet not willingly. Telling me only things that didn't reveal too much. Still I decided to help her. And after she smiled at me I knew I did the right thing. I just hope everything will be fine for her and nothing really bad happens. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Chase's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it. He ran after her. How could he? Does he still love her? After all this time? How can it be?  
  
As I was ooking at the door which they both went outside someone tugs my sleeve. I turn around to see Dulci expectingly nodding towards the priest. I want to ask what is going on when I realize I should probably say the I- do-thing. But why can't I get it out of my throat? I prepare to open my mouth and say it when he comes back. Without her.  
  
He is saying something to my dad and dad just nods with head to agree. I want to know what the hell is going on. Before someone can stop me I go to them. I hear Dulci calling my name, but I ignore her. I need to know.  
  
When I get to them they stop talking. I look at them in resolve face I-want- the-truth. They look at eachother and thenhe says it.  
  
„Look Chase, I was just teling your father that I have to leave, but I will be back for the party."he explains.  
  
„Why are you leaving? Is it Nicole? Are you with her?"Do I really sound that jealous as it seems to me? I think it does when I feel the slap across my face. Dulci. I'm in trouble.  
  
„You bastard. You're marrying me and you're jealous over your ex? So what if she has someone else! That's not your problem!"she yells and everyone is looking at me.  
  
How will I talk myself out of it? Damn. How do I always get into these fucking situations? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Dulci's POV  
  
I can't belive him. I was so happy today. I was finally marrying him after all this time. He was my only love. I might broke up with him, yet I wasn't prepared to let him go.  
  
I broke up with him for trivial reason as it seems to me now. When he started dating Nicole he changed. He became NORMAL. He suddenly had new friends, new hobbies, new life. Which didn't include me. I felt cut off.  
  
I thought Nicole was just revenge. To make me jealous and to make me come back. It hurt so much to find out that he was in love with her, not me. I did the only thing girl could do, I cried. A lot.  
  
When they went to different universities I followed Chase. I aplied to same school hoping to be with him. Then they broke up. I was there for him, but we didn't get together yet. It took me three years to get him. It wasn't easy, but I can be patient when I need to.  
  
After he came back I did all things I could think of to tie him to me. We had steady relationship and he purposed as I had planed. Of coarse I said yes.  
  
I started planing my wedding. Allthe stuff that had to be done. And I had to invite Nicole cos she is FAMILY. I hated the day I had to send the invitation. I hoped she wouldn't come. She did.  
  
And I knew. When I saw him looking at her I had an epiphany. I may be the one he is marrying, but she is the one he is in love with. It hurts like a hell. It's riping me apart. But the last thing that made me really was how he interupted our vows to go to talk his dad. I had to know why. And when I knew I wish I hadn't.  
  
I expressed my anger, sorrow, dispear and disappointment only way I knew. I slapped him and am waiting for explanation. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Nicole's POV  
  
I felt like a tiger trapped in a cage. Ray was gone over five minutes. It shouldn't take that much time. I really need to go.  
  
I felt like the world was ending when Chase left me and then when I got the INVITATION to his wedding. But now? I feel like the whole universe is crashing right on me.  
  
Everything in my life gets a new meaning. The thing with Chase seems almost trivial. Suddenly I get much more important things to worry about. I'm an emotional wreck.  
  
What is taking him so long? He wouldn't betray my trust and say something to mum or Chase's dad (or should I call him my dad too?). I look at a watch again. Should I or shouldn't I? That is question. I should.  
  
I decided to start slowly go back to the church and wait for him outside. He knows it's urgent to get there. I can't even say the name of it.  
  
I can't think straight. I just need to know that they are okay. That it is nothing as horrible as I imagime it is. I can't lose one or another of them. They are the most important people in the world to me. Where the hell are you Ray? Can't you see I am losing my mind?  
  
As if he heard my thoughts he walked out of the church. But 'my mind alarm' is off. Someone is behind him. Someone I'd rather not see. The one who shouldn't be here.  
  
Chase. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Chase's POV

I am a coward. I know it. Dulci knows it. Evyryone knows it.

I should try to explain. I really should. But when I looked at her I knew I would take the easier way out of it and not saying reason why I am not standing at the alter and kissing her as my wife right now.

In high school I thought of myself as a rebel, someone who had so much courage that he didn't mind being sent to headmaster every day and being punished for my ‚rebelation'. But she knew it was all an act. I was happy when I didn't have to pretend. And my ‚rebel look' was an act put up for Dulci.

When I was with her she made me normal and it was fine. I didn't have to pretend. I was myself and yet I managed to be ‚popular'. With her just a drive in car was an experiance.

And now I am ready to face the problem of my inner self. I can't live without her. And it took me being here to getting it. But how do you explain this to your fianceé. The one who is not the person you are in love with.

I stared at her. And cought the sight of Ray leaving the church. And I knew. If I din't act I would be unhappy for the rest of my life. I could marry Dulci or I could follow my heart. Do you have to ask which way I will go.

I gave her last glance and I think she got the message I never knew it was giving. She gave me weak smile.

I turned and made a qiuck dash after Ray so I could meet Nicole with him. I need to know that she is okay. That she will forgive me for all the pain I caused her. That we will be together again as it should be from the beginning.

I approached her. I took in her shocked expression. I breath her sight in. She is perfect. She is Nicole.

For people who write me reviews : Thank you so much that you are still reading it. I hope that you will like this chapter.

P.S. Do you know where could be found any musicvideos of Nicole and Chase?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – NIcole's POV

What will I do? What will I tell him? What ... ?

How do you tell someone that you have a child together? That the said child , which he by the way doesn't know, was in an accident with its gradpa and is in a hospital.

I don't know how badly she is injured or how my dad is. All that was said to me – ‚There was an accident. Your child is injured. Come to Hospital St.Mary. (She lived in the town so she must know where it is, okay?)

And I know he wants an explanation. His eyes tell me so.

My unsure eyes travel behind Chase. I glance at Ray and he offers me a small smile and for the first time I think maybe everything will be okay. Marianne will be fine.

And maybe ... maybe it's time.

It's time she gets to know her father and he her.

I start to feel the tears falling from my eyes again and I lower my head. I can't face them when I whisper the sentence which will change Chase's whole life. And I can't stand the thought that he may start hating me for keeping the knowledge of my ... his ... OUR daugher from him.

My words are hard to catch by ears when I whisper : „It's my daughter. She had an accident."

Ma gaze settles on Chase and I wait for some reaction. I can only see shock.

°

°

°

°

A/N: Okay I did it. Another chapter for you and I made a musicvideo about Chase/Nicole relationship. If anyone wants it, I can mail it. Ronnie


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Ray's POV

I stand aside of all things. I watch them happen and I wish I was the main character, a hero that has a destiny to fulfill.

You have a wish. Sometimes it happens to you in reality and you find yourself realizing that ii isn't what you want anymore.

When I see the pain and sadness that envelopes Nicole I wish I could be the one to take it all away. But it isn't meant to be.

I have a feeling that Chase doesn't get the daughter thing as much as I do.

She may not say how old she is or who her father is.

Its the way she talks about her. The tone of her voice tells me everything. Chase must be dad of Nicole's daughter.

I can't imagine how will Chase react.

I hope he will not destroy what the fate prepared for him in a future – a new chance with Nicole and their child.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Chase's POV

I stand and stare at her. Her words are repeating in my mind like a song you can't get out of your head. Daughter. She has a child. Who is father? Is he in the picture?

I try to say something. I open my mouth but no words are coming out. There isn't anything that I can say to make things better.

I do only thing I can think of. I open my arms and offer its comfort. It is up to her if she accepts it or not. Time is passing slowly as I wait on her unspoken decision. I pray for a quick answer.

She looks alittle surprised. And then she does it. She takes a step towards me.

I finally have her in my arms after six long years of longing. I should be ashamed of feeling this way because of the situation she is in now but I can't.

I know for sure that I can't continue living a lie. I can't continue on with Dulcy when my one is here and if there is even a slim chance that she will take me back I have to try. I will do anything to get her back. And the first step on the long way is helping her right now when her child is in hospital.

I wish her child was mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Dulci's POV

Did you ever have this feeling that you're at the right place at the most worst moment?

I have this feeling right now. He just left me there standing. Everything I knew and had crumbled at one life-changing action.

Right now I know how he felt the time I left him in the high school but my heartbreak is more hurtful than it would have been if he left me let say one week ago.

I would not know the reason. Oh I would ask, cry, beg. But the only thing I would be left to do is guessing the why.

But his action in this moment reveals it to everyone who knows theirs, ours history together. They will understand it.

That I am not who I am supposed to be. The wife to be. But only a something to fill the blank place in his life and occupy his time.

And I have to wonder.

Did he ever love me? Or was everything we had a sand castle that will crumble as a first "Nicole wind" appears in our life?

I'm sorry that I did not write for so long but I was very busy with my uni enterance exams wich I have to say that I passed with flying colours. And I want to say thanks to everybody who reads this piece. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Mr.Maris' POV

Waiting for information is not easy. The what-ifs and the possibilities of what could go wrong with her was making him very anxious.

Waiting for his daughter was very difficult too. There was no way to predict how she would behave when she gets to the hospital.

Would it damage their relationship? Would she blame him for the accident?

Well she could not make him feel more guilty than he already felt. He should be more careful with his granddaughter. Maybe then she would run after the dog to the street where the car crashed into her.

He saw the doctor walking towards him from one side of the hall and his daughter with Chase from the other. He really wanted to be anywhere but here for many reason.

He looked at the doctor and then his eyes turned towards his daughter. One of them had a hopeful look on face.


End file.
